Soul of the Wind
by Super Klonoa
Summary: A mysterious dark entity is threatening all of the dream worlds, and is not alone. A horde of Klonoa villains from the past and present is joining him as well... Can Klonoa, the Dream Traveler, stop them all, even as Super Klonoa? In-progress.


Soul of the Wind

by Super Klonoa

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Klonoa of the Wind/Kaze no Klonoa © Namco Bandai

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(To readers, since this isn't a full-on crossover with Sonic, I'm putting it in the main Klonoa category. I hope you don't mind.)

(Author's note:

Having just finished "Wrath of the Sun," and not deciding to finish the Tales of Vesperia crossover fic, "Radiant Wing," I now present to you what may be my biggest fanfic ever... True, I did have many other ideas in the past, but in the end, like I once experimented with before, I've decided to do this one instead: a fanfic that may span or may not span the entire Klonoa franchise...

In the year of 1997, Namco released a little game called, "Klonoa: Door to Phantomile," on the PSX... A platforming game that was widely, positively received by critics, but unfortunately, like most of the other PSX platformers, it was relatively unknown by most of the gaming public. Obscure, even. One of the reasons why it was unknown at the time is because of a lack of advertising and marketing...something that continues to plague the Klonoa franchise to this day.

What was I doing in 1997, you ask...? Focusing more on the N64 than on the PSX, that's what I did. But about a year later, I think, I did shift focus towards the PSX, but I still never even heard of Door to Phantomile at all.

So, I never heard of Klonoa...until a year after I became a Sonic fan. 2001. Ten years ago...

Without detailing it, let's just say that I fell in love with him...or he really touched my heart, rather. Mostly because he looked like something from Sonic, and because of his long ears, as well as his overall appearance in general.

From that point on, over the next 10 years, I learned everything about Klonoa's franchise, and also helped unite the Klonoa community in the first few years. Klonoa himself played a role in my old Sonic Star fics (and played a major role alongside Sonic in the 2007 reboot), and finally, he became the sole main protagonist in my fics in an alternate universe... That's where we are now.

Plus, ever since my interest in him resurged to new heights in late 2007, slowly taking my life over, I have vowed not to let his image die off into complete obscurity. I've vowed to keep him alive, should Namco ever forget him again.

Despite some areas of it being heavily inspired by Sonic, the Klonoa franchise is still a unique one, in terms of some character and enemy designs, the Wind Ring gameplay, and the overall theme of dreams and dreaming. And despite a lot of glaring inconsistencies and plotholes within the franchise canon (read: it's all over the damn place), the stories in these games are generally some of the best around; mainly, Klonoa 1 and 2, and both are complete with a tearful ending to boot.

Depending on my plans, this fanfic will...at least cover the dream worlds of both main Klonoa games, Phantomile and Lunatea, and the characters from those worlds. I may do the later spin-offs as well, but it all depends on what I'm going to do. So...treat this as a "brainstorming as you go along" type of thing.

As this is part of my "Super Klonoa Unleashed" universe (mainly a Sonic/Klonoa crossover 'verse, though), expect an original plot that involves both dream worlds (and the spinoff worlds if I decide to), with Earth, Klonoa's home, as the stage for the grand finale... And of course, unclothed Klonoa and Super Klonoa being the overall central protagonist.

Expect nearly ALL of the Klonoa villains to appear in this, with a new, mysterious main antagonist leading them. His identity should be a total surprise, btw. ;)

I hope you enjoy this, and I hope to see the end of this when I reach it.

~SK)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Prologue

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It has been one year since the total, radical makeover of his life. One that changed his life for the better.

It originally started as a kidnapping by a mad, evil doctor who hoped to use him as the central energy source that would have powered the doctor's twisted, crimson carnival amusement park. But the doctor's long-time nemesis had interfered with his plans once again. Unexpectedly to both of them, however, it eventually culminated with this: the merging and fusion of two grand energies. The fusion of which resulted in the birth...of the Golden Dreamer.

This was that radical makeover for him, our long-eared hero...and it was how he would soon rise to fame as a hero that the world would rely on in desperate times.

First, he was the hero that finally destroyed the Adephagos. An ancient cataclysm long thought to be destroyed, but was merely sealed away by the ancients...the Adephagos was released from its seals by one man who believed what he was releasing was a weapon that he could use for world domination. But he believed wrongfully, and paid dearly for it.

Before our hero could destroy the cataclysm, however, he was forced to battle another man who also wanted to save the world, but at the cost of sacrificing all of humanity for it... The battle between the two was fierce and long, but soon, our hero began to lose it against him...and this was where he finally went into himself, pulled within by the two very energies that powered him.

Thanks to this, the hero was able to find the inner power within, and ultimately defeated the man and destroyed the Adephagos.

Later that same year, now a world-renowned hero, the Golden Dreamer was sent to the City of Water, Soleanna, to run an errand for someone. Little did he know, though, that he was about to get dragged into a conflict that culminated in a battle to save the world once again, from a corrupted god that wished to destroy it.

The Eternal Sun God, Solaris, was a divine being that came to this world one thousand years ago. After gathering as much poverty-stricken people as he could, Solaris then created a city for them in his name, beginning a new age for them all.

But as he stayed with his people without them knowing it, over the centuries, he continued to watch over the world. But the darker side of the world had slowly began to gnaw at him, twisting and corrupting him...until one man's motive to resurrect a loved one had finally pushed the god over the edge.

The Golden Dreamer had fiercely battled with the Eternal Sun... But it was not until Solaris unleashed his second form that our hero had again began to look within himself once more. Only this time...it was permanent.

Reborn as the Dreamer of Light, our long-eared hero defeated Solaris, and saved the world once again, with his world fame rising once more...

Now, a year has passed... After diminishing two world threats, Klonoa now looks on to the future, wary of any more threats that might come at him and the world he called home.

However...despite his status as a great hero of his world, Klonoa still had a secondary, but equally important status to live up to as well: being the legendary, heroic Dream Traveler... A hero who is summoned to many dream worlds, who combats the nightmares that threaten them.

Ever since his first Super Klonoa transformation, the long-eared cat had not been needed by the dream worlds. No nightmares have ever invaded them since...until now.

Unbeknownst to our hero, something, or someone, in the dark void of the dream dimension, is planning to swallow the dream worlds in total darkness... Total domination over all of them...and this mysterious entity, whoever or whatever it may be, is not alone.

What will soon follow...may very well be Klonoa's biggest dream adventure yet, and his biggest battle ever against the looming nightmares.

Will the Dream Traveler persist through it all?

Only time...and fate...will tell.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_...Klonoa... Klonoa... Klonoa...!_

_O mighty Dream Traveler... Hero of dreams... Destroyer of nightmares... Our world needs your help...once again..._

_Klonoa...! Klonoaaaaa!_

"...uh!"

With one flick of his eyes, he abruptly woke up...

"...uhhh...? ...ohhh... Mm..."

Having just woken up abruptly...he slowly began to regain his surroundings...where he was before he seemingly fell asleep. Feeling that he was sitting on something with both his head and his upper body resting on top of a smooth, solid surface, he slowly pushed himself up with his hands.

"...oh, man..."

Now that he was almost awake, sighing loudly, he fully recognized his surroundings.

"...Klonoa!"

"Huh...? Oh...!"

...he was in school. In class... And the teacher ahead was mad at him, as he saw, with every kid in the classroom staring at him.

"Hmph... For a hero renowned for saving the world twice, I find it odd, and annoying...that he fails to stay awake during class time!" exclaimed the male teacher, with his hands on his hips, and with a mad, annoyed look on his face.

"Oh... Hehe! Sorry, Mr. Bell!" apologized Klonoa, grinning nervously and scratching the back of his head.

Indeed...even though he was a world-renowned hero, the long-eared cat was still a kid after all, and kids had to go to school to learn and grow. Though, as an anthropomorphic animal, Klonoa had a very different schedule than most of the human kids.

In this world, anthro animals age far slower than humans. This meant that anthro kids had, in basic terms, far, far longer vacations than what was normal for human kids. The length of their vacations vary greatly, depending on their species.

For Klonoa at least, it worked like an even-numbered routine: he would have one year of school, then the next year a full-on vacation...and the pattern repeats from there.

So here he was, back in school...one year after his life-changing events that rose him to fame. The cat didn't mind it at all, though; he actually liked school. He wanted to learn more about stuff...something that was now more important to him, now that he had the burden of diverting disaster to the world wherever it may came from.

However, like every other student, he had his own learning subjects to like and dislike...and his disliked subjects, unfortunately, bore him to sleep.

3:00p.m. The school bell had finally rang loudly, and every kid in the classroom cheered loudly, preparing to pack out of here.

"...drat... Oh well, guess we'll continue this on Monday, then." said the teacher, looking disappointed, and sighing. "Enjoy the weekend, fellas..."

"...finally...! Wahoo!"

Fully awake now, Klonoa jumped out of his chair, looking happy, now that school's finally out for the weekend.

Standing there now, as usual, the long-eared cat wore no clothes. Just his collar, gloves, and shoes... Grabbing his blue backpack up from the floor, he unzipped it and grabbed his familiar, trademark, blue Pac-Man hat from inside of it, putting it on his head.

Since a year ago, this was how he was: just being his black, natural, furry self with only accessories on. He never wore anything else since abandoning his blue outfit, because he knew, and remembered, that this was how anthro animals were supposed to be: just being their furry selves.

Fur... The one thing distinguishing them from humans. The one thing dividing the two groups from each other.

Zipping his backpack up and putting it on his back with only one strap hanging, holding it with his right arm, the long-eared cat proceeded to exit the room. But before he could, walking past the desk...

"Geez. For the love of the wind, Klonoa, could you try and stay awake next time?" asked the teacher. "I know math isn't your favorite subject and all, but you won't be able to pass this grade if you keep putting it at the back of your head where the word, 'boring,' is."

"I know. Don't worry, Mr. Bell, I'll pass this grade." said the cat, smiling. He then walked off.

"...better hope you will, Mr. World Hero."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Empire City, Alder District, outside Imperial Elementary School

The school doors had wildly flung open, and now hundreds and hundreds of screaming little kids were pouring out of this orange, multi-storied school building.

A few seconds later, after the crowd died down, Klonoa walked out the doors himself, going down the stairs and onto the sidewalk below.

This district of the city was the residential district, and as such, only residential homes, a few shopping spots, and a few resort-like areas made their place here. Where Klonoa was, though, only blocks of houses and the school behind him made his surroundings, with the looming metropolis of Algon District ahead of him in the distance.

Smiling...the cat dropped his backpack out in front of him. Looking at his right hand, using his wind energy within him, he summoned up his trusty, trademark Wind Ring as it appeared in his hand with a bright flash. Grabbing it, he aimed the ring at the backpack, and as both the green gem and the backpack glowed bright blue, the backpack then shrunk in size, going into the safe confines of the gem within.

The glows faded, and the cat then dispersed the Ring back inside of him.

He looked onwards to the metropolis, and then at the blue sky above, smiling at it.

"...so, Mr. Klonoa's about to transform and take off towards the skies as usual, huh?"

"Huh...? Oh, Anna..."

Looking behind him, there stood a young, black-haired girl who was smiling at him. Her hair was worn long, and she wore a green outfit consisting of a shirt and long pants.

"Hehe...yeah, as usual." said the cat, facing her. "I don't have a home here anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, I know... This entire world is your home now, rather. You can rest anywhere and everywhere, always going where the wind takes you."

"Hehe. Yep! ...after all, I'm not called 'Klonoa of the Wind' for nothing, right?"

The girl giggled. "Right...and your long ears show that greatly. Shaped like maple leaves and all."

Klonoa looked down at his own ears. "Yeah, they definitely show it alright."

"Hm." smiled the girl. "...welp, anyway, I gotta go home now. I promised my neighbors that I help them mow their lawns after school today."

"Oh, okay."

"...but...before I go..." she said, with a look on her face, indicating that she wanted to see something first.

Looking at her, the cat knew what she wanted to see. After a second, he smiled, and clenched his fists at his sides, looking slightly determined.

"Hehe! Here we go!"

A second passed. The long-eared cat soon began to emit energy winds that grew stronger with every second that passed, moving his bangs and his long ears wildly along with them. The remaining kids that were still around had caught sight of this...and as her hair moved with the winds, Anna took a few steps back, grinning a bit at him.

The winds had stopped getting stronger... A flash of light shone across his eyes, turning the color of his irises from amber yellow to pure red. His bangs then shot themselves upwards to the sky, giving them a spiky look.

Then, as everyone witnessed, the long-eared cat fiercely transformed, exploding with great white energy all over! His black fur had turned into pure white all over, and a great, white particle energy aura surrounding him, with his long ears majestically flowing along with it.

Super Klonoa, the Dreamer of Light, now stood there, with his eyes in a slanted, determined position.

Everyone stood there in awe, at glance of his white fur and red eyes, and at his aura.

"...man, Klonoa, your transformation never gets old every time you do it!" exclaimed the girl.

"Hm, yeah, gotta agree with that." said Klonoa. He then brought his hands up and looked at them. "There's definitely something appealing about transformations like this...how someone like me can transform into something like this, and with great power to boot as well... Man. It's still amazing to me."

"And it's still amazing to all of us, really."

Hearing that, Klonoa looked around at everyone who was looking at him.

"Yeah, you got that right. Hehe... Hmm."

Turning around, the white cat looked up at the sky again.

"Well, gotta take off! See you later, Anna!"

"Take care, Klonoa!"

Powering up a bit, he then blasted off to the sky...and then blasted off in a different direction, flying away as his white energy trailed behind him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

10:00p.m. Apotos, Windmill Isle

Night had fallen... After an afternoon of exploring the world, helping people all over it, and eating his dinner, the long-eared cat now rested at the base of a tree, in the middle of a grassy hillside that was filled with windmills and farms all over... This was the very same tree where Klonoa introduced himself to Sonic. The very same tree where he took off and left his blue clothes on its branches.

"...ohh, man... That was a huge hamburger I ate." he said, looking a bit tired with his hand on his body where his stomach is, and still as his white-furred, red-eyed, spiky-banged self.

He then smiled a bit. "Ah, but that meat patty was awesome, and the tasty cheese... Man. Hehe! ...mmm..."

Klonoa then stared at the brightly-shining moon high above the sea, smiling at it with his eyes half-closed, with the wind breezing past him...

Then, a thought came into his head, making his smile fade away.

"...hmm... That voice...that I heard when I fell asleep in class today... It wasn't the teacher's voice... It was someone else...calling out to me. Needing my help...in their world...

"...Dream Traveler... Sounds like a dream world is in danger!" he exclaimed, looking a bit determined. "...oh man. Come to think of it, I haven't been summoned into a dream world in a long time now! It's been so long... Well, it looks like the nightmares are finally back, huh? Hm..."

Bringing them up, he looked at his hands.

"Looks like its finally time that I show them that I'm not the same Dream Traveler as they knew before... It's going to be a real surprise when they see me like this, as the Dreamer of Light! ...but...will I even get to carry this power over to the dream realm? Or not? ...hmm."

Putting them down, he looked up at the moon again.

"I can only hope so... It'll be bad for me if I'm facing a tough enemy and I'm without this power... And...hmm..."

The cat looked down at his body...and then at the blue shirt and shorts hanging above on the branches. Even after a year, the wind never blew the clothes off.

"...besides that, if I'm visiting an old world again, I wonder how they'll react to me being like this now? Naked, but furry at the same time? ...I hope they don't react negatively to it. Either way, they're gonna have to get used to it, 'cause I'm not putting on any clothes ever again... Hm."

After a few seconds, Klonoa let out a huge yawn. Then, he slid down a bit, making himself comfortable.

"Man... Guess its time to take a slumber into the dream realm, then. No thanks to that big burger I ate, making me tired and all... Hmm...here I go, then."

Letting his tiredness take over him, Klonoa slowly closed his eyes, and he reverted back to his normal black self as his mind, his subconsciousness entered the dark gateway to the dream dimension.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Thus, as he entered the dimension, this dark void that lay in-between the many, numerous dream worlds...Klonoa now slowly fell into this seemingly endless darkness, with his eyes closed, and with the feeling of being on his way to a world. As before, he was unclothed with all of his accessories on.

Soon...he heard a voice. Not one from the world he was going to, but from his own world.

_The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart._

Then, he heard another voice; this time, he recognized it.

_Chaos only used the negative power of the Emeralds..._

To Klonoa, the words "negative power" were emphasized, as he heard them again in an echo, repeating themselves until they faded away...

Yet again, he heard another voice, this time from an unknown source... A dark, chillingly cold voice, it was...and one that sounded evil to him.

_Hmhmhmhmhmmm... This is quite a band of villains that I've united here...and they all faced against the Dream Traveler in the past... Oh, my little Dream Traveler Klonoa. My image on the other side of the mirror... Soon, your heroic deeds shall come to an end, and nightmares will finally be dominant on all of these precious little dream worlds. The grand darkness of Nahatomb will assist me with that, and only then will I be the one who rules all of the dream dimension! The one Dark King of Nightmares! Hahahahahahahahaaaaa!_

"...image...on the other side...of the mirror...? Who...?"

Again and finally, he heard another voice.

_O mighty Dream Traveler, heed our call. Our world is being threatened by an invading dark force. One who you have defeated in the past, but has now been somehow resurrected. Now he seeks to redo what he has tried before! Please, come to us... Help us! Save us!_

"...what...? What...world am I going to...? Resurrected...? ...uhh...ohhh..."

As he questioned those voices he had just heard...a bright light appeared in the direction he was falling towards, and the Dream Traveler slowly fell into the light.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

End of prologue.

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
